Break Me Out
by FutureMrsRPattz
Summary: Bella has been crushing on a geeky but very hot Edward. Prom is coming soon. Will Bella's dream come true? Will Edward get the courage to ask Bella? What happens when Edward overhears a very embarrassing conversation about getting laid? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hey so this is a one-shot that is based on the song Break Me Out by The Rescues. I originally downloaded it off of iTunes for free, I don't know if it still is but you should check. For a free song its really good. Originally I came up with the story as I was taking a shower, and I was like what the hell, lets make it into a one-shot. And I thought that Break Me Out would fit nice with the story and vuala, you got my one-shot. Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-

_**Break Me Out**_

Summary: Bella Swan has been crushing on a geeky but very hot Edward Masen. Prom is coming soon. Will Bella's dream come true? Will Edward get the courage to ask Bella? What happens when Edward overhears a very embarrassing conversation about getting laid? AU-AH. One-Shot. Pure fluff.

-x-x-x-

_The walls are caving in with no warning_  
_This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it_  
_I'm running out of air_

_Break me out tonight_  
_I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here_  
_Come with me_  
_Oh, this could be_  
_The only chance we get_  
_We gotta take it_  
_We don't do it now we'll never make it_  
_Lose this crowd_  
_Oh break me out_

_Break Me Out- The Rescues_

Bella admired Edward Masen as he passed her in the hallway of Forks High. She'd been secretly crushing on him ever since he moved to Forks in mid January. Sure they talked, but it never exceeded a friendly _'Hi'_ or a _'How are you'_. She continued to observe how at ease he was when he talked his close friend Jasper Whitlock.

Edward Masen wasn't the most popular guy at school; hell his appearance branded him as a geek from day one, but Bella still found him attractive. Everything about Edward Masen made her giddy. From his 6'2" frame, to his bronze unruly hair, Bella found all of Edward's attributes to be perfect. Even though his face was framed with a pair of thick black glasses, he had the most mesmerizing, beautiful forest green eyes; his glasses complementing his eye color, bringing out an even brighter forest green that captured Bella's gaze and made her lose her train of though. Sure, he wasn't as muscular as his cousin Emmett McCarthy, or his friend Jasper Whitlock, but it was apparent that Edward was built.

Not only that, but Edward's brilliant and witty personality added on to the factor. Bella was absolutely smitten for Edward Masen.

"Bella!" Alice Brandon interrupted, drawing Bella out of her Edward daze. "Could you stop staring at Edward for five minutes and listen to what I've been trying to tell you!" As of on cue, a blush crept onto Bella's face.

"OW!" Alice screeched, due to Bella digging her nails into Alice's forearm as she pulled her very loud friend into an empty corridor. "Goddammit Bella! What the hell?"

"Shhh!" Bella retorted, peaking her head back into the hallway to see if Edward noticed Alice's remark. "You could say it a little louder next time!"

"Well So-rry," Alice said, a smile creeping onto her face. "If you hadn't been drooling over Masen over there," Alice pointed toward Edward, before continuing, "and listened to the million times I was calling your name, then I wouldn't have to resort to yelling."

"Ugh, sorry Alice. Now what's so important that you needed to tell me?" Bella asked as they started to walk towards their first hour class.

"Ohmoygodohmygod! !"

"What? Alice, you're gonna have to speak in coherent sentences for me to understand you. I can't understand anything you're saying."

Taking a deep breath, Alice tried to tell Bella the news of her date to prom with Jasper Whitlock, but she got too excited that she had to start over. " Jasper Whitlock asked me to prom!"

"Oh my god, really? That's amazing, Alice. I'm so happy for you!" Bella was truly happy for her best friend, but she couldn't help but feel envious, sure, the guy that she'd been liking forever finally asked her to prom.

_If only Edward would ask me to prom. _Bella thought dejectedly.

-x-x-x-

"Stop being a pussy Edward and ask her out already!" Jasper Whitlock said, as he and Edward were hanging around his locker before the bell for first period rang.

"It's not that easy you know! And what if she says no. Huh?"

"You'll never know until you try," Jasper retorted, "Plus, she keeps staring at you." Nodding his head towards a drooling Bella.

Curious, Edward tuned his head towards Bella, but only to see her walking away with Alice Brandon.

"No she's not!"

"Well she was! Come on we got to get to class," he said as the bell rang.

-x-x-x-

Bella had no idea that a simple little question like _'Will you go to prom with me?" _would dampen her mood. Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, AND Tyler Crowley all had managed to ask her to prom in the same day, She had turned them all down as nicely as she could, but when Tyler had asked her a few minutes prior, it took all her will power not to just yell at the top of her lungs, _'You're not Edward, leave me the fuck alone!' _

So When Jacob approached her, ready to ask her to prom, she let him have it, today's hardship making her snap.

-x-x-x-

"So you think she'll really say yes?"

"Jesus Edward! You keep asking me that question! Trust me, when have I ever lied to you?" An aggravated Jasper replied, he was sure Bella liked him. Edward just doubted himself.

"Well, there was this..."

"That's besides the point! I'm your best friend, just trust me." Pushing his towards the direction he knew Bella was standing.

And that's how Edward found himself approaching Bella and...Jacob?

-x-x-x-

"Hey Bella!" Jacob Black said to Bella as he approached, nervous as hell. "I kinda wanted to ask you something."

_Oh no._

"Before you ask me anything, the answer is no." Bella said, knowing very well what he wanted to ask her.

_It's either Edward or no one. _Bella thought stubbornly.

"But I haven't asked you anything yet!" Jake retorted.

"Yah I know, but I know what your gonna ask, you want to know if I want to go to prom, and the answer still remains at no." Sure Jake was a good looking kid, she'd probably say yes on any other occasion, if it wasn't for her obsession for Edward and her stubbornness to go to prom with Edward.

"Why not?" Her best friend asked perplexed, he was sure that she would say yes.

_Who was her other option Edward Masen?_ Jake thought humorously.

Thinking that he could be trusted, Bella looked around to see if anyone was present before whispering her reply. " Don't tell anyone, but I'm really waiting for Edward Masen to ask me." A smile gracing her lips as she said Edward's name.

To be surprised was an understatement. _What the hell? Edward Masen?_

"Edward Masen?" Jake laughed, he was waiting for the moment for Bella to say that is was only a joke and say yes to him. " That's funny, but seriously, stop joking around. He's a nerd! A total loser if you tell me."

"And you're a jock. I don't date jocks."

"If you were being serious, and I say _if_, your reputation would go down the drain like that," Jake said, snapping his fingers.

By this point, Bella was glaring daggers at him. " I'm being one hundred percent serious. I'm going to prom with Edward Masen, or I'm not going at all."

Jake seeing Edward approach, tried signaling Bella to stop talking, but Bella misinterpreted the look for something else, and continued her ramble, oblivious to the fact that now Edward Masen was standing behind her.

"Don't give me that look! I want Edward, and only Edward! If... If he doesn't ask me I'm not going! Oh my god! He probably asked another girl already! And now I won't be able to go to prom with Edward! I won't have the experience of going to prom and getting laid after! Edward and that whore will probably be doing the nasty! No! I should be the one bagging Edward, not that whore!"

"Bella!" Jake said, trying to get her attention and stop her rambling, giving her the look to shut up and turn around.

" He's behind me, isn't he?"

"...Yup."

_Oh boy!_

-x-x-x-

_I knew this was a bad idea! Just walk away Edward and pretend you just didn't hear. _

Seeing as that wasn't in his options to do, he cleared his throat, making his presence known. _It's now or never._

"Um...Bella, could I talk to you? Alone?" Edward suggested, clearly understanding that Jacob was not planning to leave any time soon.

"I'll see you around, Bella." Jacob's retreating form said dejectedly.

_I seriously thought Bella would want to go with me._

Bella finally turned to meet the nervous, but gorgeous eyes that belong to no other than Edward Masen. Gulping loudly, Bella willed herself to speak.

"Yes?" Bella said, coming out more calm than she really was, but truthfully, she was a nervous wreck.

"Um, did you, ah, um...really mean what you just, um... said right now?" Blushing as he asked.

"About that..." _I knew it was too good to be true! _All hope leaving Edward.

"You weren't meant to hear that, but yeah, it's all true. I'm so sorry, Edward! You weren't supposed to find out like that. Hell, you weren't supposed to find out period." Bella was having a hard time with her next actions, but the shit hit the fan already, and she didn't have it in her to care.

"Oh fuck it!" Bella exclaimed, crushing her lips to Edward's. Edward was stunned for minute but not too stunned to respond. He'd be crazy to not react. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Tentatively, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Bella took this as an initiative to continue, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while running her fingers through his thick locks of hair.

Edward would have never imagined that he would be kissing the love of his life, let alone Bella initiating. He was just glad that he wasn't dreaming, and this was actually happening now.

Feeling bold, Bella ran her tongue across his lower lip, Edward allowing her access as they battled for dominance, Bella letting Edward win.

Even when they broke apart for air, Edward's lips didn't leave Bella. His lips made their way down her neck where he laid sloppy open-mouth kisses. Bella didn't know where this courage was coming from, but she wasn't complaining.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," Bella murmured as she let Edward continue his assault on her neck. _That's gonna leave a mark._ But she didn't find it in herself to care.

As if he finally realized he was in a very public place where they could be seen, he willed himself to control the urge to take her then and there. He hugged Bella tightly to himself, needing her to be closer.

Remembering that he left something forgotten, he looked into Bella's eyes and asked. _Hell with it!_ If she was letting him kiss her like that, she'd surely let him take her to prom.

"Bella, will you do the honor of going to prom with me?" Nervousness washed over him.

_Finally!_ Bella thought, she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Yes!" Bella said, almost cutting him off. Bella's own smile widened when she saw the crooked smile that she was so accustomed to seeing spread across Edward face.

"I'd absolutely love that."

THE END


End file.
